Insonia Pokedex
The Insonia Pokedex has 185 new Pokemon, the region's national Pokedex features 843 Pokemon in total Pokedex Ths Pokedex will tell you the Pokemon, their regional number, their classification﻿ and how to evolve them 001 Smudleaf- Grass Tortoise Pokemon, get to Level 16 002 Geraleaf- Bush Tortoise Pokemon, get to Level 36 003 Jonesleaf- Walking Garden Pokemon 004 Flario- Fire Rat Pokemon, get to Level 16 005 Blaizard- Fire Monster Pokemon, get to Level 36 007 Infernux- Fire Beast Pokemon 008 Watear- Water Bear Pokemon, get to Level 16 009 Aquear- Aquatic Bear Pokemon, get to Level 36 010 Hydrear- Hydrolic Bear Pokemon 011 Piney- Hedgehog Pokemon, get to Level 30 012 Porcupiney- Porcupine Pokemon 013 Parret- Parrot Pokemon, get to Level 14 014 Parrecet- Parrot Pokemon, get to Level 25 015 Tocun- Big Parrot Pokemon 016 Serrabug- Beetle Pokemon, get to Level 9 017 Serrasear- Fly Beetle Pokemon, get to Level 12 018 Serrabeetle- Rhino Beetle Pokemon 019 Pengin- Penguin Pokemon, get to Level 26 020 Rohopper- Rockhopper Penguin Pokemon get to Level 34 021 Kingpin- Emperor Penguin Pokemon 022 Spake- Electric Mouse Pokemon, Thunder Stone 022 Theak- Electric Rat Pokemon 023 Grounhog- Mole Pokemon, get to Level 25 024 Grounmole- Big Mole Pokemon 025 Platymuse- Platypus Pokemon, Moon Stone 026 Lynxipus- Platylynx Pokemon Pokemon 027 Firox- Fire Fox Pokemon, Fire Stone 028 Flarewolf- Fire Wolf Pokemon 029 Ballan- Balloon Pokemon, Moon Stone 030 Ballbaloo- Balloon Pokemon 031 Batat- Bat Pokemon, get to Level 25 032 Bloobat- Blood Sucker Pokemon, Full Happiness 033 Vampibat- Vampire Bat Pokemon 034 Craplant- Weed Crab Pokemon, Leaf Stone 035 Crabranch- Tree Crab Pokemon 036 Grassnat- Grass Bug Pokemon, get to Level 27 037 Grassmoth- Grass Moth Pokemon 038 Diggaleg- Footed Mole Pokemon (Evolution of Dugtrio, Full Happiness) 039 Meowlet- Stray Kitten Pokemon, Moon Stone 040 Meowlia- Stray Cat Pokemon 041 Ducklen- Duckling Pokemon, get to Level 24 042 Drakles- Drake Pokemon, get to Level 34 043 Swanette- Swan Pokemon 044 Monket- Monkey Pokemon, get to Level 25 045 Apette- Ape Pokemon, Full Happiness 046 Goreilla- Gorilla Pokemon 047 Waspking- Wasp Pokemon (Evolution of Combee Male, get to Level 31) 048 Kingray Pokemon (Evolution of Mantine, Full Happiness) 049 Tadella- Tadpole Pokemon, get to Level 25 050 Froolog- Froglet Pokemon, Water Stone 051 Toadilla- Flying Toad Pokemon 052 Pebblet- Pebble Pokemon, get to Level 30 053 Gravellet- Gravel Pokemon, Trade 054 Slatord- Slate Sword Pokemon 055 Throwal- Throwing Pokemon, get to Level 30 056 Chuckol- Chucking Pokemon, Trade 057 Chuchamp- Chucking Champion Pokemon 058 Sycol- Psychic Pokemon, get to Level 30 059 Sykick- Fighting Psychic Pokemon, Trade 060 Syrrior- Psychic Warrior Pokemon 061 Frosfox- Ice Fox Pokemon, Dawn Stone 062 Wolftic- Ice Wolf Pokemon 063 Jellofish- Jellyfish Pokemon, get to Level 35 064 Jellray- Stinging Jellyfish Pokemon 065 Watony- Water Pony Pokemon, get to Level 30 066 Watorse- Water Horse Pokemon 067 Comanown- Ancient Pokemon, (Evolution of Unown, get to Level 40, Pre-Evolution of Siglyph, Full Happiness) 068 Komakeleon- Chameleon Pokemon, (Evolution of Kecleon, get to Level 35) 069 Squilga- Flying Squirrel, (Evolution of Pachirisu, get to Level 15, Pre-Evolution of Emolga, Full Happiness) 070 Cushell- Whelk Pokemon, get to Level 35 071 Whelkia- Whelk Pokemon 072 Spirteye- Sable Spirit Pokemon, (Evolution of Sableye, get to Level 40, Pre-Evolution of Spiritomb, Trade holding Odd Keystone) 073 Drudderigon- Dragon Pokemon, (Evolution of Druddigon, Full Happiness) 074 Antheater- Anteater Pokemon (Evolution of Heatmor, get to Level 40) 075 Chitchatter- Chatter Pokemon, (Evolution of Chatot, Full Happiness) 076 Sheller- Shellfish Pokemon, Water Stone 077 Clamette- Clam Pokemon 078 Gaslet- Gas Pokemon, get to Level 25 079 Tedhaun- Ghost Pokemon, Trade 080 Carpeet- Carpet Ghost Pokemon 081 Maramaka- Dancing Cactus Pokemon (Evolution of Maractus, Full Hapiness) 082 Crabble- Earth Crab Pokemon, get to Level 40 083 Lobsterock- Earth Lobster Pokemon 084 Terranha- Terra Piranha Pokemon, Full Happiness 085 Terrashark- Terra Shark Pokemon 086 Hydras- Oxerpan Hatchlet Pokemon 087 Hydraxa- Oxerpian Lizard Pokemon, get to Level 45 088 Hydraxis- Oxerpian Dragon Pokemon 089 Hydroxi- Water Magnet Pokemon, get to Level 45 090 Hydroxis- Hydro Magnetic Pokemon 091 Rocksicle- Ice Rock Pokemon, get to Level 30 092 Frosrock- Ice Rock Pokemon 093 Terragon- Sand Reptile Pokemon, get to Level 30 094 Terragryon- Sand Dragon Pokemon 095 Clawbra- Clawed Snake Pokemon, get to Level 30 096 Clawdder- Clawed Snake Pokemon, Full Happiness 097 Grindobra- Grinder Snake Pokemon 098 Fourcast- Weather Pokemon, (Evolution of Castform, Full Happiness) 099 Solaron- Meteorite Pokemon, (Evolution of Solrock, get to Level 45) 100 Lunazon- Meteorite Pokemon, (Evolution of Lunatone, get to Level 45) 101 Standeler- Deer Pokemon, (Evoluton of Stantler, Full Happiness) 102 Laprana- Turtle Pokemon, (Evolution of Lapras, Full Happiness) 103 Qwilarfish- Horned Balloon Pokemon, (Evolution of Qwilfish, get to Level 30) 104 Houndeath- Death Hound Pokemon, (Evolution of Houndour, Full Happiness) 105 Sercobra- Poison Cobra Pokemon, (Evolution of Serviper, Full Happiness) 106 Stratotress- Flying Bagworm Pokemon, (Evolution of Forretress, Full Happiness) 107 Terreon- Rock Fox Pokemon, (Evolution of Eevee, level up by the Rock of Aura in Shengai Cliffs) 108 Steeleon- Steel Fox Pokemon, (Evolution of Eevee, level up by the Ore Rock in Platnium Mountain) 109 Pinsissor- Crusher Beetle, (Evolution of Pinsir, get to Level 30) 110 Spindette- Spinning Panda Pokemon, (Evolution of Spinda, get to Level 30) 111 Scarmorex- Steel Eagle Pokemon, (Evolution of Skarmory, get to Level 30) 112 Kangette- Baby Pokemon, (Pre-Evolution of Kangaskhan, get to Level 15) 113 Delivernia- Delivery Pokemon, (Evolution of Delibird, Full Happiness) 114 Milmook- Milking Pokemon, (Evolution of Miltank, Full Happiness) 115 Zaplounder- Flounder Trap Pokemon, (Evolution of Stunfisk, Full Happiness) 116 Carnigon- Fly Trap Pokemon, (Evolution of Carnivine, Full Hapiness) 117 Girangraffe- Giraffe Pokemon, (Evolution of Girafarig, Full Happiness) 118 Taufalant- Bash Bull Pokemon, (Evolution of Tauros, get to Level 25, Pre-Evolution of Boufallant, get to Level 40) 119 Manelectra- Thunder Pokemon, (Evolution of Manetric, get to Level 45) 120 Zangain- Claw Pokemon, (Evolution of Zangoose, Full Happiness) 121 Scarsparce- Dune Pokemon, (Evolution of Dunsparce) 122 Pnumadrill- Drilling Pokemon, get to Level 42 123 Terradrill- Big Drilling Pokemon 124 Herrahorn- Horn Beetle Pokemon, (Evolution of Herracross, Full Happiness) 125 Farfetcher- Fetching Duck Pokemon, (Evolution of Farfetch'd, Full Happiness) 126 Dittini- Transforming Pokemon, (Evolution of Ditto, Full Happiness) 127 Artison- Artist Pokemon, (Evolution of Smeargle, Full Happiness) 128 Luvoladisc- Healing Pokemon, (Evolution of Luvdisc, get to Level 35, Pre-Evolution of Almomola, Full Happiness) 129 Basculian- Piranha Pokemon, (Evolution of Basculin, get to Level 40) 130 Crygonical- Crystal Ice Pokemon (Evolution of Crygonal, get to Level 40) 131 Kraygola- Giant Krayfish Pokemon (Evolution of Crawdaunt, get to Level 40) 132 Pulsis- Charge Pokemon (Evolution of Pulse, get to Level 35) 133 Minisus- Charge Pokemon (Evolution of Minun, get to Level 35) 134 Steelant- Steel Ant Pokemon (Evolution of Durant, get to Level 40) 135 Shellshuck- Armour Shell Pokemon (Evolution of Shuckle, get to Level 40) 136 Jawsile- Iron Jaws Pokemon (Evolution of Mawile, get to Level 40) 137 Volburn- Firefly Pokemon (Evolution of Volbeat, get to Level 40) 138 Illuminuse- Firefly Pokemon (Evolution of Illmuse, get to Level 40) 139 Torcano- Volcano Tortoise Pokemon (Evolution of Torkoal, get to Level 40) 140 Relicore- Rock Fish Pokemon (Pre-Evolution of Relicanth, get to Level 25) 141 Salamandete- Salamander Pokemon, get to Level 35 142 Salamandos- Winged Salamander Pokemon, get to Level 55 143 Salamantor- Dragon Salamander Pokemon 144 Dracona- Dragon Egg Pokemon, get to Level 35 145 Draconara- Dragon Pokemon, get to Level 65 146 Dracorex- Big Dragon Pokemon 147 Raptordon- Muscle Dinosaur Pokemon, get to Level 40 148 Tyranodon- Hulking Dinosaur Pokemon 149 Aeronaut- Rock Dinosaur Pokemon, (Evolution of Aerodactyl, get to Level 40) 150 Helixia- Helix Pokemon, get to Level 40 151 Armelix- Armoured Helix Pokemon 152 Raztiger- Tiger Dragon Pokemon 153 Nightstorm- Shadow Sneak Pokemon 154 Neurmous- Liquid Metal Pokemon 155 Elektris- Mythical Electric Pokemon 156 Xeon- Mythical Dragon Pokemon 157 Regiflare- Fire Body Pokemon 158 Flamorus- Flaroid Pokemon 159 Zelros- Dark Scyther Dragon 160 Gigantos- Dark Mind Dragon Pokemon 161 Draycos- Dark Monster Dragon Pokemon 162 Electrovine- Volt Grass Pokemon 163 Terrablaze- Fire Beast Pokemon 164 Evargator- Water Menace Pokemon 165 Armaggedra- Omnicron Dragon Pokemon 166 Deceptrix- Deception Dragon Pokemon 167 Gandrum- Sharp Dragon Pokemon 168 Steelclad- Steel Armour Pokemon 169 Steelchic- Levitating Iron Pokemon 170 Geddon- Dark Fire Pokemon 171 Mineshard- Emerald Body Pokemon 172 Zarcixus- Shadow Wolf Pokemon 173 Devicus- Devious Mind Pokemon 174 Hyperion- Gigantic Overlord Pokemon 175 Solarion- Blazing Sun Pokemon 176 Angeallen- Heaven Angel Pokemon 177 Satoricus- Hell Devil Pokemon 178 Flaritrix- Erupting Inferno Pokemon 179 Mudflax- Great Earth Pokemon 180 Purge- Void Space Pokemon 181 Paranoxus- Paradox Demon Pokemon 182 Sworfish- Blade Fish Pokemon 183 Genexus- Nexus Beast Pokemon 184 Gigawyrm- Giant Wyrm Pokemon 185 Spirexis- Temporal Spire Pokemon